swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bankruptcy
When you are getting short on money, and your debts outgrow the income, soon you will find yourself in a state of bankruptcy. In the game of Swords and Potions this already happens when you have zero or negative money. You are given three options then. * Use 100 tokens to get 10K cash * Firesale * Abdicate __TOC__ Firesale Firesale is the state of bankruptcy when you get a second chance. But at a very high price. Everything is sold EXCEPT your recipes, your improvements (also the resource bin upgrades) and your skills / shop reputation (level). You are granted some resources and your gold coins get reset to 500 gold (No matter how many items you sold, or how deep your debt of 01/01/2013). You are also placed back to the first city district (which means you won't get experience untill you move to the right district again). After that you will have to hire new crafters, build up a new stock and make profit within a single day or you will find yourself again in a state of bankruptcy. Again you will be given the option to firesale however. Best is to start with a Sorceress because she can create potions which are in high demand and easily to create. The crafters which come to your shop are ranging in levels from 30 - 60% of your shop level. The customers still will ask for items which are related to your shop level, and only about 35% of them will drop their interest level to the low level goods you got on offer. So be smart and make easy to sell stuff very quickly and try hard to get at least the wages of your crafters in gold, as well as the price of resources. It's a very tough situation to be in. In reallife going bankrupt also means you are in debts for at least several years, depending on your own commitment of solving those issues and attitude towards those you owe money to. Tip for recovering: This is a mean thing to do but higher the crafters and craft all you can then at 7PM fire them before days end. You get the free labor though you will have made them very upset (possible repurcustion to come later) But you will be able to craft a few things that you can then sell. At higher levels this is the only way to survive because your bins will take up most of that 500 gold you were given, and salaries will be in the 100s per worker. Abdicate The last option is to abdicate. That means you start completely from scratch again and will lose everything including bought upgrades and other real money investments. You will start as a new player: you will need to choose your shopkeeper's looks and go through all tutorials again. Tips on avoiding bankruptcy when new #Only expand bins when you run out of a particular supply because you used it up too fast in a day. #Only buy supplies you used that day. Don't "FILL ALL" when you are new. #Don't Hire Thug until like level 30ish. #Don't move district unless have at least a few days cash reserve (check how much your daily expenses are) #Buy recipes only when you have some extra cash, don't buy it if it will leave you with nothing. #Always suggest an item when out of stock on the item they want. #Sell stuff almost every time a customer offers, even when they are offering low prices (haggle them up if needed). #Read through the beginner guide for some very good other tips and tricks on gameplay. Category:Gameplay